El misterio de la mansion ensangrentada
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: no todos los misterios
1. comienzo

La historia a sido sacada completamente de mi imaginación si la quieren usar por favor pida permiso

* * *

Hace muchos años atrás había una casa fantasmal ningún habitante del pueblo quería acercarse a esa casa, pero un día un viajero llego al pueblo y el fue el único que decidió demostrar que en esa casa no pasaba nada extraño. Entonces ese día entro a la casa y nunca jamás volvió a verse en ese pueblo.

Quieres escuchar lo que encontré en su diario 70 años después en las ruinas de esa casa. Entonces sean bienvenidos al terror y el romance de un amor prohibido y mortal. Comencemos

27 de febrero de 1670

—En el asiento de una carreta vieja se encontraban dos hombres uno el dueño de la carreta y conductor y el otro un joven extranjero el cual se encontraba anotando en una vieja libreta—Hoy llegue al pueblo creciente a investigar el misterio de la casa Astres dicen que nadie la ha habitado en décadas por eso esta noche me quedare en esa casa y sus antiguos dueños ¿Qué paso con ellos?, ¿Dónde están? Tengo que resolver este misterio.

—Termino de anotar el joven de tés blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes como el musgo en esa pequeña libreta que siempre tenia consigo— "Shen casi llegamos a la casa Astres o aun falta mucho— preguntaba el joven a Shen el dueño de la carreta— "Aun falta joven Connor, esta seguro de querer entrar a esa casa. Muchos viajeros dicen que cuando llegaban a pasar por esa casa de noche siempre las luces estaban encendidas y al divisar Sombras se escuchaba como una mujer gritaba y luego todo se oscurecía en la casa, no le sugiero entrar esa casa tiene algo muy malo en su interior"—Decía Shen con cierto temor en su voz, sin dejar de mirar el camino oscuro que llevaba a la casa Astres–.

"no digas mas Shen esos son cuentos de viejas chismosas y quiero saber la verdadera historia de la casa y lo que en ella sucedió si pudieras contármela seria un gran honor"—pronuncio Connor con tono de duda y seriedad en su voz, el no creía la historia de los viajeros que le habían contado, sombras y luces que nadie mas vio y ese grito que nadie mas escucho sabia que habían viajado en grupo pero solo 1 de cada 4 escuchaba o veía cosas en esa casa y el no estaba dispuesto a creer esas mentiras, solo eran historias que usaban para asustar a quienes quisiera revelar la verdad que ensombresia a la casa Astres—.

"Esta bien le contare la historia" – Esas simples palabras habían logrado sacar de su trance a Connor— "Habla Quiero oírla" – murmuro prestándole atención a Shen— "han pasado ya mas de 30 años en esa casa Vivian lady Estefania y sir Antonio ellos siempre fueron los dueños de la casa Astres la cual llamaron asi por que un dia a lady Estefania se le apareció un hombre en un sueño y le dijo que seria madre de una pequeña niña cuando la ultima hoja de los arboles de otoño callera, ellos eran un matrimonio que jamás habían tenido hijos y esa noticia era una alegría para ambos, después de eso pasaron 4 meses y cuando la ultima hoja toco el suelo en otoño una pequeña niña nació la llamaron esperanza su felicidad se denotaba siempre que iban al pueblo pero no todo es feliz, 2 años después del nacimiento de esperanza encontramos a sir Antonio en el pueblo parecía un lunático diciendo que astres los iba a matar para quedarse con su hija, obviamente nadie en el pueblo le hizo caso pensaron que todo era una broma o que estaba borracho…"—Connor comenzaba a notar que la mirada de Shen se iba ensombreciendo mas y mas cada ves—.

"debimos haberlo ayudado…, pocos días después una sirviente que logro escapar de la casa llego al pueblo gritando que todos estaban muertos y la bebe había desaparecido—connor noto como Shen bajaba un poco la mirada—

"se formo junto a la policía un equipo de rescate con algunos hombres del pueblo y nos pusimos en camino de inmediato…, pero cuando llegamos a esa casa entrar en ella fue como entrar en nuestra peor pesadilla vimos sangre por todos lados el primer piso estaba bañado en sangre pero había algo raro no estaban ninguno de los cuerpos…, nos dirigimos al segundo piso con rapidez para ver si podíamos rescatar a la bebe pero a medida que subíamos todo se oscurecía mas era como entrar e una cueva, cuando logramos llegar al segundo piso no podíamos ver nada solo vimos unos ojos rojos y una vos espeluznante que dijo mátalos hay fue cuando todos salimos corriendo pensábamos que todos salimos pero no fue así… atraparon al jefe de policía pudimos observar como unas manos lo arrastraban adentro y luego su grito desgarrador"—Shen elevo un poco su rostro deteniéndose frente a la casa astres— "nunca mas lo volvimos a ver— Shen miro a connor su mirada era una totalmente diferente a la que había observado en el viaje— "hemos llegado hasta aquí llego y mucha suerte Joven connor no creo que nos volvamos a ver"—pronuncio Shen antes de irse de ese sitio que le traía tan malos recuerdos—

"Tiene que haber mas explicaciones para todo lo que ellos vieron" –murmuraba connor mientras observaba como se iba Shen— "ahora no me cabe ninguna duda hay algo mas en esta casa y lo descubriré—pronuncio con determinación para voltearse a ver la casa donde su historia fantasmal comenzara—

* * *

A veces las cosas que no entendemos.., debemos dejarlas tal cual las conseguimos


	2. absorbido

La historia es totalmente inventada por mi

Pedir permiso si quieren usarla

* * *

-Un viejo señor volvía a tomas la libreta que había pertenecido a connor en su estancia en la mansión ensangrentada- Sigamos la historia –El hombre miraba la libreta buscando la pagina donde había dejado de leer- Es hora que lea como se debe –Sonrió cuando encontró la pagina para proseguir la lectura-

-Luego de que shen se fuera, decidí adentrarme en aquella mansión, lo primero que pensé al ver la reja era que estaba cerrada aun asi decidí intentar abrirla y para mi asombro- "La reja no estaba cerrada" –hable en voz baja y empuje aquel viejo portón de metal oxidado, aun recuerdo el sonido tan tétrico que hacia al abrirse, podría jurar que ese sonido era capaz de helarle la sangre hasta el mas valiente caballero con armadura- "ya no hay vuelta atrás" – sonreí al decir esas palabras adentrándome al hermoso jardín y preguntándome quien cuidaba de este jardín si nadie vivía aquí desde hace muchos años- " si no fuera por las historias esta casa seria un preciado museo, o una hermosa casa para una familia de la aristocracia" –seguí mi camino hasta toparme con la puerta de entrada, ahora que lo pienso por que hay un escrito en sangre en la entrada, con algo de valor leí aquel escrito- "tomar su lugar, pero de que lugar habla este escri…."-no pude seguir hablando lo ultimo que recuerdo es la puerta abrirse y toda mi conciencia nublarse, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente pero cuando volvi en si estaba dentro de la mansión en un gran y hermoso vertibulo…. De aquí el verdadero terror comienza-

* * *

Es un mini capitulo espero o disfruten e estado algo atareada con mis estudios pronto retomare viejas historias


End file.
